Matthew Turner and the return to the craft
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after Matthew Turner and the Sanderson Sisters.When the Angels of destiny discover the First Flame being trapped in Prometheus's temple is slowly causing all forms of fire in all realms to extinguish Angels restore Matthew's powers in return Matthew has to reclaim the flame and hand it over to them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It's been a few months after the events of Matthew Turner and the Sanderson sisters and everyone in the Turner family have been trying to move forward from it. Phoebe and Cole have been dealing with rebellious demons and warlocks who threaten their family. While the twins focus on their demonic and witch training. Then we have Matthew who is planning on meeting his grandfather from his mother's side Victor. Hayley's spell to block his emotions ended quickly after she cast it unable to withstand the power of Toby!

Little did the Turner family know that there are powerful forces at play some good some bad and some of the highest order. In a world between worlds, one closed off from so many and only so few have access to it. This world is the world is the world where all Angels of Destinies lie. There are hundreds of angels of destinies because there are so many destinies!

In this closed off realm, the three supreme Angels of Destines stand together talking. The three supreme angels are the three angels of destinies that can do what the other angels of destinies can't and have come across a problem one that has been troubling them for over two years. This problem was never predicted to happen which only frightens the Angels of Destinies more.

"We have a problem one, we've never encountered before," the first supreme angel spoke.

"His birth although foretold did not tell us of the damage he would bring," The second supreme angel said.

"He did not bring this damage alone his lover Hayley was also part of this mess," The third angel says.

"And now one of the greatest magical forces in the universe is lost to all realms and overtime other fires brought from the First Fire will fade the worlds and nature will suffer because of it" The first supreme angel replied.

"And now we will all pay the consequences of their actions," The second supreme angel spoke.

"If only Matthew Thomas Turner wasn't a depowered witch," The third angel said.

"Are you mad I say we're lucky he a depowered witch now he can't cause any more damage," The first angel snaps.

"No, but if he wasn't depowered we could have used him to get us the First Flame," The third angel suggested.

"Even if that was true how could we trust the child to hand it over to us instead of using its power for personal gain," The second angel pointed out.

"We don't but let's hope the two true gods and those were turned into gods are in our favour," The first angel says.

"Now, we just need to restore his powers," The third angel said.

"That would mean we need to give them a spell to use to restore Matthew's powers since magic can't be destroyed it was only shifted from him to the void," The First Angel

explains.

"We'll send a spell to the Halliwell Book of Shadows and when Phoebe discovers it she will use it to restore the boy's power than we'll go to them," The second angel instructs.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Today is a typical Friday evening for the Turner family. Phoebe has left work early While Cole finished some source business early too so they can pick up the boys. Cole picked up the twins from the Academy as Phoebe picked up Matthew from the local high school. After the five Turners met up at the penthouse they left for a restaurant.

The restaurant was busy but the Cole has booked a private room. The room was of medium size the table was round and everyone has their own place.

"So, how was school,"? Cole asks.

"Same old," The boys replied.

"How has your training been boys"? Cole asked.

"Hard but at least our active powers are growing," Toby says.

"I trapped him in a cavern with an anti-shimmering spell" Bane commented.

"But I used a spell to channel his power to free myself before I trapped him a cage of electricity," Toby countered with a smug smile on his face.

"What are your plans for the weekend boys,"? Phoebe questions.

"I'm doing more demonic training and I have to finish a paper on Demonic Hierarchy in the Underworld," Toby says.

"And I have to finish a paper on a battle strategy," Bane spoke.

"I just have math and science work to do," Matthew said.

* * *

The dinner ended after an hour and the five left the restaurant walking towards their car. When all a sudden rogue warlocks, demons and certain old-fashioned good witches attack the family!

"Die. hybrids." A demon shouts as he throws a lightning bolt at Toby who just absorbs it and throws a green bolt of electricity twice the size back at that demon vanquishing her.

"Well, this is new," Phoebe commented as she used her empathy when a coven of good witches tried using telekinesis to throw her, Cole and the twins through a shop window channelling their telekinesis throwing the coven of witches through the shop window not killing them.

"I'll get the key," A warlock spoke before he blinks behind Matthew holding an athame the warlock grabs Matthew who finds himself struggling

"Get off me," Matthew says.

"MATTHEW," The four of Turners scream and Bane makes a hand gesture intending to use geokinesis to take the warlock out, however, what happens is the warlock that he, molecular structure accelerates until he explodes letting out a shimmer that pushes Matthew towards his family!

"Boys shimmer back to the penthouse now," Cole commands and Toby not moment later shimmers himself and his brothers back to the penthouse.

* * *

Phoebe and Cole quickly deal with the demons, warlocks and good witches. Phoebe and Cole didn't kill the witches instead they bound their powers after vanquishing the demons and warlocks before returning home.

The Turner family find themselves discussing the events that have just happened.

"I thought after Matthew became mortal people would stop trying to kill him," Toby says.

"Well, clearly we were wrong they wanted me dead," Matthew replied.

"But why"? Phoebe asks.

"Matthew is there something you want to tell us,"? Cole asked.

"What no, I haven't done anything to piss off anybody," Matthew spoke.

"Language Matthew so then we need to figure out what they mean by the Key," Bane says.

"You guys check Hex and the Grimoire and I'll go to the manor and check the Book of Shadows," Phoebe instructed before leaving the penthouse.

* * *

Phoebe arrives at the manor and makes her way straight to the attic where she sees Paige and Prue making potions.

Phoebe gives them a small hello before walking over to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing here Phoebe it's not Sunday dinner with all the family,"? Prue asks.

"Sorry, but after family dinner with the boys a coven of good witches, warlocks and demons attacked us and tried to kidnap Matthew," Phoebe replied.

"Kidnap Matthew" Both Paige and Prue shout Paige and Prue love all their nieces and nephews and their children and the thought of anyone trying to hurt their cousins terrifies them.

"Yes, and I need to figure out why he mortal now if anything they should be coming after us or Cole with him being the source and even the twins since their hybrids and the most powerful hybrids to exist," Phoebe says.

"Is Matty okay"? Paige questions using the nickname she gave Matthew after meeting her family shortly after Matthew regenerated back into a six-year-old after casting a spell to take his father's wounds the Seer gave him.

"Yes, but they called him the Key and I need to figure out what they meant by that," Phoebe said.

"Paige, sweetie can you take the potions we already made downstairs and hand them out to the kids and tell them to make sure they keep them on them and only to use them if there's emergency" Prue instructed and Paige followed the instruction and went down with the potions they already prepared just leaving Prue and Phoebe.

"I promise Pheebs we will find out why they're after Matthew," Prue spoke.

"I hope so you know to save Matthew, Melinda we really could use your help," Phoebe shouted and a second later the pages of the book start to flip by themselves until it stops on a specific page one never seen before!

"Good old Melinda" Prue commented as she walks over to Phoebe and the book.

"This spell I've never seen it before look," Phoebe replied and Prue looks down at the page and reads the title of the spell out loud.

"To reclaim Matthew's lost powers this is new do you think Melinda wrote it," Prue asked.

"Maybe but why now she could have written this two years ago whoever put this in the book clearly thinks we need to restore Matthew's powers," Phoebe said.

"We are going to restore Matthew's power we have to do it tomorrow night since we need a full moon well that what it says," Prue replies.

"I guess so," Phoebe mumbled.

"Wait, Phoebe what do you mean I guess so," Prue questioned.

"He been mortal for the past two years and life has been a lot quieter and safer for him and look, at all the pain being magical brought him," Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, Matthew deserves his magic back granted magic killed his girlfriend and his magic at one point unleashed Prometheus an insane man who wanted to have the universe to himself but all he ever did with his magic was help innocent people he wanted to bring about utopia for everyone," Prue said.

"But what about Wyatt's reaction the boys don't particularly like each other every Sunday dinner they end up fighting if Matthew's get his magic back Piper will have to tell Wyatt and we already know Wyatt hates anybody who stronger than him apart from we Charmed Ones" Phoebe points out.

"Phoebe we will help Matthew and Wyatt develop a healthy relationship their family they have to get along at some point and Piper yeah she was mad at Matthew taking Wyatt's powers to help create Utopia but she got over it," Prue said.

"Fine we do it tomorrow night until then can we try and figure out what they meant by key and go from there," Phoebe spoke.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning at the Turner penthouse the Turners wake up to more news reports about how artic has been getting colder and the snow, wind and frost are expected to travel around the world at an alarming rate. The Turners fear that they might be some force disrupting the balance of nature. But have no way to tell. Meanwhile, Phoebe is trying to plan out in her head how she is going to explain her plan to restore Matthew's powers tonight!

Phoebe, Cole and Toby along with Bane are in the living room

"Everyday is just getting colder and colder," Toby says as he wraps his black dressing gown around him.

"It's been getting colder for the past two years it feels like it anyway" Bane replies who wearing a grey dressing gown.

"Has anyone seen my dressing gown it's freezing?" Matthew asked as he entered the living room from his bedroom wearing long dark blue pyjama bottoms with a light blue pyjama t-shirt shivering.

"What does your dressing gown look like sweetie"? Phoebe questions.

"Big and black hang on Toby has it" Matthew almost shouts as he makes a grab for the dressing gown only for Toby to grab his arm.

"Don't even think about it Matt," Toby says.

"You stole my dressing gown" Matthew snaps.

"It was mine, to begin with," Toby shot back.

"So you've never used until now" Matthew points out.

"I never had a chance until now" Toby snapped before letting go of Matthew's arm.

"Guys I have some great news" Phoebe announced to her family.

"Good or bad"? The Turner boys and Cole asked.

"Good news, really good news brilliant news actually" Phoebe replied.

"What news" Cole questions his wife.

"I found a spell to restore Matthew's powers," Phoebe tells her husband and the boys.

"WHAT" Matthew almost shouted.

"That's great the Turner brothers collective will be complete," Bane says.

"But how Zeus said that I had to destroy my magic to reverse the damage Prometheus caused" Matthew can't help but ask?

"Well apparently the former spirit of the all-powerful God was lying I found a spell in the Book of Shadows last night titled 'To reclaim Matthew's lost powers' and we need to cast it tonight since it's a full moon" Phoebe explained.

"This is amazing I can go back to saving innocents" Matthew yells with excitement.

"Oh, no little boy you are not going out trying to protect innocents not until you've had enough training and we learn what stages of development your powers are at," Cole told Matthew.

"But" Matthew protested, however, before he can finish his sentence Cole interrupts him.

"And if you break any of those rules then you can say goodbye to your cell phone privileges and you be grounded again that includes an early bedtime" Cole warns his youngest.

"Papa, I'm too old for bedtimes and mom tell him, I can head straight back into protecting the innocent I'm not a baby I know how my powers work," Matthew says looking at his mom doing his best hell hound eyes.

* * *

After that conversation, the Turners left for the Halliwell manor. The Turners walked straight into the hallway not bothering to knock since Phoebe has a key. Phoebe then sent the boys straight up to the attic were Prue and Paige are double checking the spell to restore Matthew's powers is written out correctly on the pieces of paper their taking with them to a beach.

"Time to tell cranky witch Piper" Cole commented earning a small slap from Phoebe to his right arm.

"Cole making jokes like that won't exactly help us tell Piper that our son her nephew who almost killed her son that we found a spell to restore his powers," Phoebe says.

"Fine honey I won't joke about Piper or Wyatt during the conversation" Cole replied before the two made their way into the kitchen.

"Phoebe, Cole what are you doing here Sunday is tomorrow"? Piper asked.

"Oh, nothing really Piper come sit down," Phoebe said as she walked over to the small dining table in the kitchen and sits down before Piper does.

"There no real easy way to tell you this" Phoebe says while in her head trying to figure out the best way to tell her older sister but before Phoebe can finish her sentence Piper speaks.

"I know about Matthew getting his powers back tonight and I'm not bothered or upset," Piper said shocking Phoebe and Cole.

"Wait, you're not how did you find out about Matthew getting his powers back tonight"? Phoebe asks.

"After you left last night I went up into the attic when nobody was around and I found the spell," Piper told Cole and Phoebe.

"And you're not mad that we're going to use the spell to restore Matthew's powers" Phoebe spoke.

"No of course, not Pheebs, Matthew is my nephew and sure he did actions that I wasn't particularly proud of like fighting with Wyatt and almost killing my son," Piper told Phoebe and Cole.

"Wasn't really a fight" Chris coughed out while standing at the stove he been silent up until now Chris's comment earned a chuckle from Piper, Phoebe and Cole.

"As I was saying that happened two years ago we've all changed and evolved Matthew is apart of our family he deserves his powers and I want to be apart of him getting his powers back," Piper told her sister and brother in law.

"What about Wyatt, he won't be happy about his least favourite cousin getting his powers back"? Cole asks.

"Well, Wyatt will just have to learn to accept it then won't he this feud the two have has to end even if it takes us a thousand Sunday dinners we will find a way for them to get along" Piper replied.

"I think we should head upstairs to see if they copied out the spell" Cole suggested.

"I think so to come along Chris," Piper said before the four left the kitchen for the attic.

* * *

The Turners along with Piper, Prue, Paige and Chris teleport over to an empty area of the local beach around eleven fifty-five. Matthew found himself standing inside a circle of wooden braches. While Matthew stands in the circle a wooden branch is passed down from the Halliwells present to Turners and each Halliwell and Turner present apart from Matthew cuts one of their fingers and lets a couple drops of blood fall onto the branch. Bane being the last one to cut his finger and let a few drops of his blood fall onto the branch levitates it over to Matthew who grabs it. Matthew then as soon as he grabbed hold of the branch covered in Halliwell and Turner blood drops it and with that branch, it forms a pentagram around Matthew. The Turners and Halliwells wait until it reaches midnight and the full moon is at it's highest before they chant the spell.

"With body spirit and soul this child again will become whole we call upon your spirit of the Warren and Turner line to help us in this day and hour as light from the sacred moonshine now upon your son let the light from the moon restore Matthew Turner's powers let him be one of us once again" The Turners chant minus Matthew and Phoebe.

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the sky we call upon the ancient power to help us now in this day and hour return to him what was once lost give to him back his powers" The Halliwell chants minus Matthew.

"Guys nothing happened" Matthew pointed out then seconds later the pentagram made out of wooden branches sets alight and a bright light from the full moon shines down onto Matthew who looks up at it and Matthew finds himself feeling immense power what he sacrificed two years ago waves of energy is sent through Matthew's body causing Matthew to collapse and just after Matthew collapsed the light from the moon fades away and the burning pentagram extinguishes!

"MATTHEW" The Turners scream as they run over to the baby of the Turner clan.

* * *

The Halliwells present at the beach who cast the spell stay behind and wait for Matthew to become conscious along with the Turners. It took a couple of minutes around ten minutes for Matthew to regain consciousness and he awakens to find his head resting on Toby's lap. Matthew at first is confused at his surroundings of the beach but soon his memories of what happened previously returns and he struggles to stand to his feet but with his brothers help he standing.

"Do you think the spell worked"? Phoebe asked everyone present.

"I'm not sure but something did happen after all we had a burning pentagram and that unnatural light from the moon," Prue said.

"Why don't we test it out" Bane suggested.

"Are you up for it sweetie"? Phoebe asks her son.

"I'm not sure I guess I could try" Matthew weakly replied before he made a gesture attempting to conjure a small fireball but it was in vain.

"I guess it didn't work" Matthew mumbled feeling disappointed.

"Oh unlucky baby bro" Toby teased not of meanness but apart of a plan.

"I'm not a baby" Matthew snapped annoyed at his older brother for kicking him while he already feeling disappointed.

"It's not so bad Tommo so what if you don't have your powers you always be Tommie to us" Toby teases making Matthew so annoyed and angry Matthew unintentionally channels these rare and negative emotions to start a small fire on the sand not too far away from everyone present!

"What the" Matthew commented looking directly at the small fire.

"Emotions fuel our powers all I had to do was make little Matt over here annoyed and then let his emotions fuel his magic" Toby spoke smiling proudly this would be one of the only few times Cole or Phoebe would let him get away with this teasing.

"I-I guess I should thank you for helping me get my powers back Aunt Piper, Prue and Paige you too Chris," Matthew says.

"No problem Matthew you're apart of this family" Piper replied making everyone smile.

"I guess we should go now Matthew is going to need some sleep since the spell took a lot out of him," Cole told the Halliwells and after they all said goodbye, Cole, flames himself along with his sons and Phoebe back to the penthouse.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning around half ten Phoebe and Cole wake up and walk in the living room. To see the Turner boys sat down on the floor on the floor the Turner boys have Hex opened up on a random page. The three brothers planned to cast a spell to try out their collective powers. Phoebe and Cole don't announce their presence instead they watch the boys and see what they about to do.

"What kind of spell do we even want to cast"? Matthew asks his older brothers.

"Any that we think you're up too" Toby replies.

"So I don't get a say," Matthew said.

"Got it in one little brother," Bane says getting a small chuckle from Toby and an eye roll from Matthew.

"How about a spell to make San Francisco be a bit warmer since it's getting colder and colder every day" Toby suggested.

"I guess it's worth a try," Matthew says.

"I'll try and find a weather manipulation spell for us to cast," Toby tells his brothers as he flips through Hex only to find a spell eventually.

"Hear these words hear our cry as every day becomes colder the old and ill reach death's door bring fire back to San Fransico let the sun provide us with the warmth and light we so desire and crave" The boys chant looking down at Hex but the only magic that occurred was a sphere of light that an Angel of Destiny emerges from.

"What the hell," The boys said in unison as they jumped to their feet and take a couple of steps away from the angel.

"Do not be afraid children" The Angel spoke in a calm and gentle tone.

"Why are you here," Phoebe asks as she and Cole walk up to the boys and the Angel of Destiny.

"I am here to inform Matthew of his mission," The Angel tells the boys' parents.

"Mission what mission"? Matthew questions the angel.

"The mission to retrieve the First Fire" The Angel replied.

"The First Fire but that was lost two years ago well over a decade ago" Bane points out confused as to what the Angel truly wanted.

"I and the two other supreme angels of destiny wrote the spell to restore Matthew's powers after we noticed the First Fire's absence and lack of contact with its owner have been causing the loss of heat and fire across the realms" The Angel explained.

"Hold on are you telling us that when Matthew and Hayley reversed the damage Prometheus caused the First Fire which was apart of him is burning out," Toby says.

"Yes child without its owner and being held up by powerful magic within Prometheus's temple each day that past the closer all worlds come to an eternal winter," The Angel said.

"How do we fix it," Cole asks the angel.

"You can't Cole for it is Matthew's responsibility and duty alone to restore order," The Angel tells the Turner family.

"How can I restore order"? Matthew asked.

"Go back to the temple find the First Fire and bring back up here where we can help share to all the realms" The Angel explains to the Turners.

"So you got Zeus to lie to our brother about destroying his magic" Bane spoke.

"Yes, the sacrifice had to be one where Matthew willing give up his magic to restore balance without expecting anything in return," The Angel tells the Turners.

* * *

The Angel of Destiny soon left the penthouse leaving the Turners to digest what he just said. Matthew suddenly comes to the realisation that he has to return to one of the places he saw Hayley die for him to save him from Prometheus. The twins wanting to know how their baby brother is feeling Bane decides to use his gift of telepathy which developed from his mother's Sara Sanderson passed onto him. Bane links his mind with Bane's before entering Matthew's mind subtly. The twins are suddenly exposed to all of Matthew's dark thoughts of returning to one of the places he lost Hayley and how he terrified of having to bring the First Fire back up to the surface to save all the realms. The twins without hesitation pull their baby brother into a deep hug.

"I have to go back there don't I," Matthew said unable to say anything else.

"Yes, but we're going with you" Toby replies as Matthew rests his head against Toby's chest.

"Will Papa be able to transport us down there since we've been before"? Matthew asks.

"I'm sorry little one but we were only there once Bane, I need you to open up a crater with stairs for us to reach the outside of the temple" Cole tells his family.

"I think I can do that" Bane spoke.

"So let's get started," Phoebe says and a second later Cole flames them into the basement of the penthouse.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the basement, of the penthouse we have the Turner family standing in a line. Bane prepares himself mentally before standing out in front of the line he holds out his hands in the area he wants to create a large crater/hole with a stairway. Bane now with a mental image in his head the ground within the area begins to crumble and in the matter of a mere couple of minutes, Bane created a crater/hole with a stairway to walk down. Bane turns to face his family wearing a small smile.

"Done," Bane announced.

"Are you sure you've dug down enough"? Toby asks.

"I don't know but the sooner we get down there the better I know we haven't gone past the temple because if we did I would have hit one of the barriers that keep mortals out of the Underworld" Bane replies.

"I guess we better get going," Matthew says so quietly it might as well be a whisper.

"Boys stay close together and try not fall down the crater even if you can teleport it will only cause accidents or reduce your level of power" Cole instructed before the five walked over the stairs made out of rock and started walking down the crater.

* * *

The walk down was long but eventually, the Turners reached outside Prometheus temple that lies in ruins. The temple looks exactly as the Turners remember it on the outside. The Turners enter the temple carefully and keep their guard up because they are still trapped in the temple ones they don't want to encounter. The Turners arrived in the chamber were Matthew and Hayley reversed the damage Prometheus caused with the Orb of balance and control.

"This place is spectacular" Bane commented.

"All power-hungry creatures get the best lairs" Toby replied irritated at his twin comment.

"The flame has to be in here," Matthew tells his family.

"What exactly does the First Fire look like because we have all these torches and how are we going to bring the First Fire back to the Angels of Destiny"? Bane questions his little brother.

"I'm not sure, hang on I-I think I can sense it's presence" Matthew replied as he walks over to one specific torch only to be taken by surprise by a Manticore demon that throws him back at Phoebe, Matthew hits Phoebe and the two land hard on the floor.

"OW" Both Phoebe and Matthew scream in unison.

"Manticore demons" Bane yelled as throws an energy blast which is a combination of an energy ball and a telekinetic wave that hits the first dozen of manticore demons vanishing them then out of nowhere a Manticore demon shimmers in front of Bane and grabs Bane and throws him into a column.

"I thought the Manticore demons were under control," Toby says as he makes quick hand gestures similar to what Piper does when she activates her power to freeze which in Toby's case allows him to use Molecular Inhibition that allows Toby to slow down the molecules that make up a couple of the Manticore Demons causing the molecules to crystallise encapsulating that small amount of the Manticore demons in ice. Toby then fires multiple bolts of green electricity at the frozen Manticore demons causing the frozen Manticore Demons to shatter upon impact vanquishing them for good.

"The First Fire's disappearance must have caused demon pacts to form to try and get fire" Cole explained as he throws multiple energy balls at Manticore demons wounding them.

"Hello, Manticore demon goodbye Manticore demon," Phoebe chuckled as she got onto her own two feet and uses her levitation power that advanced into flight to grant herself super strength which allows her to rip out three Manticore demon hearts killing them instantly.

"Stay back," Matthew said as he kicked two of the Manticore demons back, however, one Manticore demon manages to tackle him to the floor and when Matthew tried to use his flame-throwing ability against the demon he found he could barely produce a spark!

"My powers aren't working help" Matthew screams as the Manticore demon attempts to slit his throat but before the Manticore demon can try the First Fire flys off the torch it has been burning on for two years and releases a small wave of magical energy that destroys the Manticore demons in an extremely painfully way. Before flying over to Matthew.

"The First Fire it protected you," Phoebe commented.

"We should leave now and give the First Fire to the Angels of Destiny," Cole told his family.

"Can you flame us back to the basement," Matthew asked.

"Yes," Cole replied before flaming back up to the basement where Bane filled up the crater he created with geokinesis.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Back in the penthouse, the Turners begin to prepare to summon the Angels of Destiny. So that Matthew can hand over the flame to the Angels of Destiny. Heat, warmth and fire can be returned to all realms! To summon the Angels of Destiny the Turner brothers discovered there collective hasn't advanced enough yet. Phoebe knowing this calls her three sisters over so that the four of them would be able to conjure the Angels of Destiny before the state of the realms gets worse. Phoebe and her sisters chant a spell to call forth the Angels of Destiny. The Angels of Destiny appear before the sisters, Cole and the Turner brothers.

"You, have the flame boy," One of the angels says.

"Yes," Matthew said.

"Then why haven't you healed it,"? One of the other angels' demands.

"Healed it why would the flame need to be healed," Matthew replied.

"When Prometheus was vanquished the flame was torn from his entity and damaged in the process the flame recognised you and Hayley as it's owners and now only you can heal it before all realms freeze over," The third angel explained.

"And you just told us now because" Toby spoke up annoyed at the angels for not telling them up until now.

"It wasn't the time to tell you,"One of the angels replied.

"And how do we heal the flame stick a plaster on it and tell it to bring heat and fire to all realms," Bane snapped.

"We don't know this is even a mystery to us all we know is that Matthew is the only one that can resolve this problem we have to go now," Another angel spoke and seconds later the Angels of Destiny teleport out of the penthouse.

"Those angels surely know how to irritate us," Phoebe commented.

"We need to figure out a way for you to heal the flame and quickly," Cole says.

"What I don't get is how they don't know how to heal the flame they're supposed to know how we fix this,"? Matthew asks.

"I don't know but we will figure out how we fix the flame," Toby said.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The Turner family started their research for anything an item, a spell even a potion that would allow them to heal the flame. The First Fire wouldn't leave Matthew's side. Matthew just wants to heal the flame and return heat to all the realms. Matthew doesn't hate the flame it just that it reminds him of Hayley's first death. The Turners are sat down in their dining area at their dining table looking through countless books. All a sudden we see Hex and Source's Grimoire burst through into the dining area play fighting each other.

"Hex, Grimoire enough," Toby barked the two books than suddenly just drop onto the dining room table in front each opening onto a specific page. The five glance over at the two pages and find themselves hitting a lucky streak.

"A demonic baptism," Matthew reads the title of the page Hex has opened onto out loud.

"The Chosen Three," Bane reads out the title of the page the Grimoire has opened up on.

"This doesn't make any sense," Cole commented.

"Hold on sweetie," Phoebe tells her husband.

"In the early days shortly after the proclamation of the three Rowen brothers that would be the greatest warlocks of all time another prophecy was predicted by a powerful seer this prophecy speaks of a trio of hybrid brothers born to the most powerful demon clan of all time who possess blood of both demonic and Wiccan heritage will rise someday and will be a force neither side has never seen before the brothers will be the most powerful abominations of all time," Phoebe reads out to everyone present.

"The Chosen Three does the Grimoire think that the Chosen Three can help us,"? Matthew asked.

"We are the Chosen Three, you moron," Toby said thinking sometimes his baby brother can be so stupid when the information is right in front of him.

" **TOBY,** " Phoebe and Cole scold.

"Sorry," Toby mumbles.

"A demonic baptism occurs when an infant demon/warlock comes to the age of sixteen, the baptism occurs on the night of celestial event after their birthday the baptism is performed to further protect the demon/warlock's power and ensure their connection to their ancestors is strong," Bane reads out to his family.

"But Tobey and Bane have already had their baptisms why would the key to healing the flame be a baptism,"? Phoebe asked.

"Matthew's magic, Matthew didn't get a baptism because he hasn't had his powers for two years but now they're back I think Matthew's magic needs to be protected through the baptism and his connection to his demonic ancestors to make his magic complete," Cole spoke.

"And I'm assuming from the page the Grimoire has opened up to that it believes that it won't just take Matthew's powers to heal the flame it will take the three of ours," Bane told his family his theory.

"You're probably right does that mean we have to see your mother anytime soon honey because last time I checked she wanted to chain me to a stone and have vultures eat my organs," Phoebe commented.

"I'm afraid so," Cole replied.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Now, summoning Cole's mother Elizabeth was easy the hard part was actually trying to get her to remain in the same room as Phoebe! Phoebe although use to the very clear dislike her mother in law has for her finds it hurtful that Elizabeth won't even tolerate being in the same room as her. After explaining their situation to Elizabeth, Elizabeth with her son, his wife and children teleport down to a secret chamber in Underworld were coronations take place. Hex and the Grimoire were taken with them since they would need the two spellbooks to perform the ritual and the demonic baptism.

"Ah, I haven't been here since the twins baptism," Elizabeth commented.

"Well, we've busy mother," Cole replied. Cole hopes in his head that his mother can even be civil just for a few minutes.

"Nevermind I'm not surprised considering the heritage Phoebe was born into probably finds our customs sickening and not as important as her Wiccan customs," Elizabeth says. This comment hurts Phoebe. God Phoebe wanted to punch Elizabeth in the face but what kind of example does that set for her boys.

"Grams, can you at least be nice to my mom, she is your daughter in law and the Queen of the Underworld," Matthew spoke up. The brothers hated how cruel their grams could be to her own family/clan at times.

"Being nice isn't a demonic quality that we consider to be a great aspect of who a demon should be but since she is apart of our clan I suppose," Elizabeth Says.

"Okay, can we hurry up with the demonic baptism," Tobey said wanting desperately to hurry up with healing the First Fire.

"Patience is a virtue," Elizabeth told her eldest grandson.

"Patience is overrated," Tobey replied.

"Nevermind the demonic baptism needs to be done where is Cerberus,"? Elizabeth asked.

"Cerberus. As in the three-headed dog of the Underworld that guards the Underworld." Phoebe said.

"Yes, Mom but Cerberus is much more than its guardian, he's the essence of the Underworld and can only be harmed by his owners magic me, Tobey and little Matthew," Bane explained to Phoebe.

"I'm not little," Matthew mumbled. But he was just ignored mostly all he earned was his hair being ruffled by Tobey.

"If he is a guardian of the Underworld. Why hasn't he attacked me, my sisters, Leo in the past before I married Cole?" Phoebe questions.

"Cerberus guards only some of the most important parts of the Underworld. And unless he can sense you being a threat to the existence of the Underworld." Tobey spoke.

"Time to start the baptism," Elizabeth spoke up. Seconds later Cerberus teleports in blue flames. The giant black furred dog with three heads. And almost runs over to the boys excited to see them. The three boys embrace Cerberus each stroking the top of one of three dog heads.

* * *

Setting up for the Demonic Baptism took around an hour. After setting up Hex and the Grimoire on two book stands next to each other near a drawn-out pentagram. Matthew is standing in the centre of the pentagram. While Bane, Tobey, Phoebe and Cole with Elizabeth surround Matthew. Cerberus is standing behind the twins.

"Time to begins Tobey," Elizabeth said. Tobey holding a bowl of black feathers from a raven throws the feathers over Matthew. Bane then with the bowl he has throws the content of the bowl at Matthew. The content in Bane's bowl was crushed bones of fallen demons belonging to the Turner Clan. Elizabeth briefly turns to look at the open Hex and Grimoire before turning back to face Matthew.

"Feathers of the dead bones of our fallen we call on to thee. This demonic infant we ask you bless thee may our dark knowledge and power protect and nurture this demon our ancestors we beg thee." Elizabeth chants. Then all a sudden the bone dust and feathers merge into a dark mist and spirits of the fallen demons of the Turner clan rise from the Wasteland and enter Matthew's body for a moment leaving a mystic and invisible mark on Matthew before the spirits return to the Wasteland. The mist fades and before Matthew can leave the pentagram Cerberus runs over to Matthew and claws his left cheek as a symbol of protection and of Matthew's high ranking in the Underworld.

"Ow," Matthew whined for a moment his voice almost sounding younger than he is. Matthew leaves the pentagram and walks over to his family.

"So, now all we have to figure out how our powers heal the First Fire," Bane says.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Now, with the demonic baptism complete Phoebe, Cole and the Turner brothers return to the penthouse taking Hex and the Grimoire with them. The three brothers then set about figuring out how their magic can heal the flame. They searched even more spellbooks. And scrolls in the Source's private library.

"Guys, I've been thinking." Bane began to say.

"And," Cole replied.

"Well, what if we already have the key to healing the flame," Bane suggests.

"What makes you say that?" Matthew asked.

"Well, for starters from what I've read the First Flame is one of the supreme/main elemental forces. And when Prometheus was connected to the flame we saw how he could manipulate and how it acted under Prometheus way of mind." Bane explains.

"The Flame may have gone back to being a force for good under Matthew's influence. But that doesn't mean just by Matthew's command?" Phoebe questions she never wants to put any of the boys down but this is serious and she is curious to know where Bane got his idea from.

"I know the Flame will follow Matthew's instruction about heating the worlds. But I doubt that the Flame can heal itself. That's when it hit me maybe we all we need is Matthew's regeneration power." Bane answers.

"But I have no control over that power. I used it once and that was with Melinda Warren's help." Matthew pointed out.

"I'm getting to that Matty. As I was saying the baptism was probably a precaution to ensure that his powers were protected and more stable when it comes to healing the Flame. So, the baptism got me thinking what if we channel not just Matty's regeneration power into the Flame by calling the other elements. After all the elements are collective. Also, I think that perhaps maybe with our magic we could actually guide Matt's regeneration power into the elements." Bane theorised.

"I'm impressed, bro. That's going to be one hell of a spell to write and cast. We might need somewhere sacred to cast it." Toby said.

"I have just the place to cast it," Phoebe spoke up.

"Where?" The boys and Cole asked.

"I'll tell you after we have the spell," Phoebe answered.

* * *

The weather has only grown worse the snow is falling heavier, the ice thicker and winds colder. When Phoebe with Tobey's help finish writing the spell that should allow them to heal the flame. The five changed into clothing more suitable for the cold weather. Before Phoebe then channelled Cole's flaming teleportation ability teleporting them all to one of San Fransico's local parks. The five appear around a large stone altar.

"I know the First Flame is a natural force. I just never thought we'll have to heal it in the forest." Tobey commented.

"We're at a local park and this is where I, Piper and Prue vanquish Abraxas," Phoebe tells the boys and Cole.

"Abraxas as the demon that always lived on the Astral Plane?" Bane asks.

"Yes, he overestimated the power of sisterhood and went for the book on the day that happened to be the Equinox when I and my older sisters gained back our powers," Phoebe explained.

"Okay, first Matthew, we need you to place the First Flame on the altar or at least floating a bit off the altar," Phoebe instructed. Matthew nods. Matthew is holding a small metal box. When Matthew approaches the altar, he opens the box up and thanks to his physic link to the Flame tells the Flame to float lightly over the altar. Matthew then moves back away from the altar. The five then join hands forming a circle around the altar before they start to chant.

"Natural forces, we call to thee. Allow us to heal your broken member. Let the gift of regeneration heal this tired fire. We call upon both light and dark to come together as one so that Nature will no longer be undone. Let the Flame burn brightly and warm us once again." The Turners chant. And seconds after chanting Matthew feels his regeneration power being tapped into. It manifests a gold wave of light that has sparks of green electricity coming from Tobey, masses of energy from Bane, powerful light magic from Phoebe and finally some dark magic from Cole. All this magic enters the First Flame. The First Flame is healed and upon healing the Flame releases massive amounts of mystical energy in the form of fire and heat. Only where it's supposed to be snowing and cold. Whereas San Fransico has a clear bright blue sunny sky! The First Flame then vanishes from view going over to where the other supreme elemental forces reside.

"I think we did it," Matthew said. Unaware that one of the Supreme Angels of Destiny appears behind the Turner's.

"That you did. Dear child." Angel of Destiny spoke earning the Turners attention. The Turners let go of each other's hands and turn to face the Angel of Destiny.

"Wait, what happens now are you going to take Matthew's powers?" Cole asked.

"I'm not sure." Angel of Destiny replied.

"I know what I did all those years ago was risky beyond risky. But you have to no that I attempted to make Utopia for a good cause. I also had the chance to gain me and Hayley living in the same lifetime. But I was wrong to just trust Prometheus after knowing so little about him. I truly am sorry and whether you decide to take my powers again I'll be okay with that." Matthew tells the Angel of Destiny sincerely. What Matthew has just said surprises his family.

"But you love magic." Bane points out.

"I do but what I did went against the universe at its very foundation. And the Angels of Destiny are supposed to protect the Grand Design as well as peoples destinies. And if they deem me a threat so be it. I have you guys don't I." Matthew says.

"Even if it means we become slightly concerned about you?" Cole asks.

"Pa, I've been living through that for the past two years. I know I can handle it." Matthew replies. The Angel of Destiny smiles.

"Well, Matthew Thomas Turner. You have indeed grown wiser you may keep your powers and just between us five I can predict great things for you three boys," The Angel of Destiny told the Turners before vanishing!

END OF STORY.


End file.
